The Undergrounders
"The Undergrounders" is the second episode in the first season of Milo Murphy's Law. It first aired on October 10, 2016.http://tvschedule.zap2it.com/tv/milo-murphys-law/episode-guide/EP02363096?aid=tvschedule The students of Jefferson County Middle School are going on a field trip to the Museum of Natural History. Along the way, Milo, Zack and Melissa's subway car derails and careens into an abandoned tunnel. While trying to find their way to the museum, they encounter a society of construction workers who have been underground for a month. Plot Milo, Melissa, Zack, and their classmates from Jefferson County Middle School enter a subway station in order to travel to the Natural History Museum. While enroot, however, the car that the three enter becomes detached from the rest of the train and ends up going down the wrong track. Surviving the mishap, the trio encounter the Undergrounders, a group of construction workers who have been lost in the underbelly of the city for about a month. The group have formed their own society they have dubbed Subterranus, where they live among various leavings of surface civilization and eat rats. At the museum's gift shop, the teacher is agonizing over the absence of Milo and the others while Bradley Nicholson states the fact to Mort that Milo's absence is allowing him to get more attention, though he fears it cannot last. Back underground, the trio and the Undergrounders are found by Diogee, whom Milo realizes can lead the group home due to his uncanny sense of direction. They then follow the dog only for Milo and Melissa to become trapped in a cave-in, forcing Zack to go to their rescue. Diogee then leads the group to an abandoned subway car that takes them into the museum, reuniting Milo and his friends with their classmates. Most of the Undergrounders then leave to return to their normal lives, though Scott opts to return to the underground. Transcript Diogee, Go Home! Gallery "|Screenshot (3016).png}} Memorable Quotes Notes Production Information *On September 19, 2016, the episode became available for free streaming on iTunes and Amazon. *On September 26, 2016, the episode became available to watch early on the Disney XD App and Video On Demand. International Airings *October 17, 2016 (Canada) *December 31, 2016 (Latin America; Sneak Premiere) *January 10, 2017 (Spain) *January 28, 2017 (Latin America; Official) *February 10, 2017 (Southeast Asia) *February 13, 2017 (Japan) *February 16, 2017 (Germany) *May 13, 2017 (Hungary) https://www.gyerek-vilag.tk/2017/04/a-disney-csatorna-majusi-ujdonsagai.html *July 2, 2017 (Israel) *February 23, 2019 (Ukraine) Continuity *Milo mentions two of the events of "Going the Extra Milo" while encouraging Zack. Trivia * A promotional video for Milo Murphy's Law showed Vinnie Dakota and Balthazar Cavendish appearing in the background while Milo gets stuck at the turnstile at the subway. They disappeared during the aired episode, but oddly the pistachio cart remains. * Scott eventually does move back above ground by the events of "Battle of the Bands". * Amanda is the first one to notice that the subway car containing Milo, Melissa, and Zack has broken off. However she only mentions Milo, indicating she may already care for him. * This is the first time Milo plays an accordian, an obvious shout-out to his voice actor, Weird Al, who plays the accordian in his concerts. Allusions *The tune Milo plays on his accordion was previously used in the Phineas and Ferb episode, "Run Away Runway" to introduce Gaston Le Monde. **His statement of "trying to be prepared for any eventuality" is also a quote once used by the former titular character. *One of the statues in the Undergrounders' civilization resembles the statue of liberty. Locations *Danville **Train Station **Train Car **Construction Site **Subterranus **Natural History Museum Errors * Dani Vetere's name is misspelled as Dani Veteri in the credits. * When Mort grabs rose quartz from the box, the quantity inside it doesn't change. Cast and Characters *Al Yankovic as Milo Murphy *Sabrina Carpenter as Melissa Chase *Mekai Curtis as Zack Underwood *Laraine Newman as Ms. White *Dee Bradley Baker as Diogee *Vincent Martella as Bradley Nicholson *Greg Cipes as Mort Schaeffer *Chrissie Fit as Amanda Lopez *The Undergrounders **John Hodgman as the Foreman **Scott Peterson as Scott **Dan Povenmire as Dave *Joni References pl:The Undergrounders vi:The Undergrounders Category:T